the end of the winx club
by darkdoom83
Summary: this storie is my verison of an episode on winx club 1st session nigtmare monster it may get a little decicous


winx club

This story is my version of the 1st series of winx club when the witches sent a nightmare monster after the winx girls. Some of it is based on the episode "the nightmare monster". On the previous episode the witches sent a nightmare monster to eat the winx girls dreams.

The winx girls arrive back at alfea from a movie which they talk about a little and musa tells them not to because it reminds her of her family and then stella says that her parents are getting a divorce and then they go to dreams about her parents telling her they are getting a divorce and moving to separate castles as she dreams the nightmare monster looks at stella and opens his moth as stella dreams about her nightmare monster stares at the sleeping stella as the dream is staring to have a nightmare and then the nightmare monster glows purple and grows longer and scarier stella continues to dream about that she is pretty all of a sudden she says she is hideous and no one likes her and stella screams waking up the rest of the winx girls. All of the rest of the winx girls tell stella that its nothing and go back to sleep and she does and all the rest of the winx girls go back to their beds. Musa now has a dream and is visited by the nightmare monster as it creeps up to her face as musa dreams about her mom and her mom wants to sing her a song but there is no music musas mom could not hear any music musa checks if her mom is OK musas mom then asks where is the music as musas mom disappeared then musa says she can't hear any music too the nightmare monster again glows purple and grows bigger and scarier and moves on to its next vitum. Tecna is next she has a nightmare of her mind malfunctioning as the monster grows stronger then moves to has a dream that she is in a forest that all plant life is dead and decaying then the monster gets stronger and moves to its final victim bloom. Bloom has a nightmare that tells her parents are not her parents and they found her in a fire and sky does not know who she is bloom finally wakes up but doesn't see the nightmare monster that grew stronger and taller because the monster got the ability to turn invisible and heads back to the witches where they plan to see the winx girls with the nightmare monster and take blooms power from her and destroy the winx girls once and for winx girls all wake up and go outside for some fresh air meeting the nightmare monster not knowing what it can do as they power up in their costumes they go to fight the monster then Musa and Tecna try to see the monster by flying up high to see the monster and are hit by something but don't know what it was then all of a sudden they see the monster as the nightmare monster moves closer musa and tecna try to fight back but they are too weak and fall from the sky as the nightmare monster opens his moth and musa and tecna land in it and are swallowed by the monster spitting out musa and tecnas costumes covered in blood. Stella and flora try to get musa and tecna out of the monsters belly before they are digested but they run into the wiches stormy, darcy, and icy as icy throws ice at them stella and flora try to move out of the way but they are too weak thanks to the nightmare monster and can not move before they do anything the ice icy throw at them hits them and shatters them into a million pieces and stella and floras costumes are pieced tother and placed in front of stella and floras costumes leaving bloom flying in the sky the only suviver since the nightmare monster had successfully digested tecna and wiches laugh at the death of blooms friends that are now dead making bloom angry and stormy, darcy, and icy cast a spell on the weakened bloom and paralyze her forever blooms couldn't use any of her winx she could not move and her friends were dead bloom could hardly breath she could feel her heat beat that you are a helpless pixie pussy its time to take your dragonfire power from you for good ha! ha! ha! ha! ha! then stormy, darcy, and icy used their witch powers to rip her dragonfire from blooms body as painfully as possible. Blooms dragonfire power was gone the only thing bloom had left was her winx and that was too weak thanks to the nightmare monster bloom fell from the sky fast and landed in the nightmare monsters belly swallowing bloom whole and digesting her immondly as the wiches laugh as they watch the monster eat bloom and spit out blooms blood covered costume in front of her friends costumes wich the witches hang in front their thrones with their new dragonfire that bloom, flora,stella,and flora were digested by the nightmare monster and musa and tecna were shattered into a million pieces of ice and stormy, darcy, and icy have the dragonfire power they destroy Alfea and everyone in it and conquer all good and evil destroying anyone that comes in their way or cross them.

**THE END**


End file.
